Ellis Bieber (Superheroes Galaxy)
' Ellis Bieber '''is a character from the Superheroes Galaxy of the TYA Universe. He is the alter ego of hired mercenary '''Deadpool', and formerly a member of the now-defunct Elite Street Soldiers. Biography First appearance and Elite Street Soldiers Deadpool made his first appearance during the ''A Loss In The Family ''story arc, where he was woken up during Batman and Superman's battle with a rampaging Hulk. He immediately broke the fourth wall, claiming he had picked the wrong blog to take a nap in. He played a crucial part in ending the fight, when he used a special ray gun to supress the effects of the gamma rays in The Hulk's body, returning him to his human form. He announced he had a personal issue with Benzema after the supervillain refused to pay him for a job, and declared war on him. Deadpool made another appearance during Batman and Benzema's showdown, where it was revealed that he had saved Superman and Hulk from certain death. He worked together with the new team leader, using mini bombs to aggravate already-spewing lava to wash over him, which allowed Batman to throw the solidified villain into an inter-dimensional portal. Grateful for the help, Batman then offered Deadpool a position as part of the Elite Street Soldiers, which he accepted. He pulled Batman's leadership skills into question over time, believing that he would make a much better leader for the team. He quit the team when his claim to the leader role was denied, and upon returning from his trip elsewhere, found Superman, Hulk and Batman all slaughtered by Benzema. Return Deadpool makes his return to the series during the ''Impending Doom ''story arc, where he has a showdown with Deathstroke. Also, in the following ''Cell Is Complete ''arc, Deadpool is inadvertently responsible for allowing Cell to absorb X-23 and achieve his perfect form. Powers and abilities Deadpool's primary power is an accelerated healing factor. Artificially endowed by the Weapon X program, this enables him to regenerate any destroyed tissue at a super-human rate as well as making him immune to all known diseases. An unanticipated side effect was an acceleration of the cancerous tumors he was suffering from at the time, causing them to quickly spread across his entire body. Because of this, his healing factor super charged his cancer, resulting in massive scar tissue causing his appearance to be severely disfigured. His brain cells are affected in a similar way, with dying brain cells being rejuvenated at a super accelerated rate. This allows Deadpool to recover from head wounds, and renders him almost entirely invulnerable to psychic or telepathic powers, as altered or damaged brain cells quickly regenerate to their original state. Deadpool's healing factor is strong enough that he has been able to survive incineration and decapitation on more than one occasion. Unlike the natural healing factors of Spider-Man or The Hulk, Deadpool's is mentally driven. His healing factor also affects his physical attributes by increasing them to superhuman levels. Deadpool's body is highly resistant to drugs and toxins, and it is extremely difficult for him to become intoxicated. However, he can be affected to by certain drugs such as tranquilizers, if he is exposed to a large enough dosage. His healing factor also slows the aging process, as he is said to be around 800 years old. Aside from his physical advantages, Deadpool is a superb assassin and mercenary, versed in multiple forms of martial arts, and an expert swordsman and marksman. It is thought that while his psychosis and dissociative identity disorder is a handicap, it is also one of his assets as it makes him extremely unpredictable. Deadpool owns a number of teleportation devices, as well as a device which projects holographic disguises. Deadpool is also multilingual, being able to speak English, German, Spanish and Japanese. Category:Superheroes Galaxy Category:Protagonist